Our Story
by Love-atic2284
Summary: "Well I'm offended to know someone doesn't know of me but I'll gladly introduce myself people call me Rebel Russo" I just starred at her. How in the world does a girl this beautiful be such a troublemaker or be known as one. femslash. Demena
1. Chapter 1

**HEYYYYY GUYYYS IM BACK! Sorry about Stop The World...I kinda just stopped feeling it. I changed it to how you guys were reviewing and your ideas, I got off track with what I had originally planned...So to make it up, I'm starting up this story it's originally iloy-shadowchild's story and she kinda just lost it, so I'm picking it up, I will not drop this one guys. I promise. School is ending soon so I'm giving this story a lot of attention I won't be leaving...as for Stop the World, it'll be on hiatus for quite a while...I think I'll finish this story before I finish STW so yeah I hope you guys like it! Most of the credits go to iloy-shadowchild :) on to the story  
**

**Mitchie's POV**

Oh how I hate Algebra and to make it worse I have it second period. Mr. Martinez doesn't make it any more thrilling he always is getting someone in trouble; well at least I'm out of there. I'm on my way to my third period which is actually my favorite class it's fun I get an A to just make a simple PowerPoint and talk with my best friends, how better can it get? I enter the class and seat at my assigned seat which happens to be next to my friend Miley.

"Hey Mitch!" Well someone seems happy today.

"Hey Miles!" I say with the same exciting voice she just used about a minute ago. I wonder what it's all about.

"Oh my go-" and she gets cut off by our very energetic teacher Mr. Morris seriously the dude is never still always jumping around I wonder if he does drugs or just is addicted to coffee. Seriously the man just needs help but his energy is what makes the class fun he's an awesome world history teacher.

He may be awesome but seriously the man has bad timing I really wanted to know why Miley was all well bubbly might be a guy I wouldn't doubt it she always gets bubbly and happy when it's about a crush hopefully this guy is not some jerk who just wants to get in her pants.

I will not hesitate to give a guy a kick in the balls or slap across the face if he messes with Miley or any of my close friends. Miley however is the friend I'm more protective of I've known her since 4th grade and we're currently in 7th it may not seem like a long time but between those 3 year we've grown to be so close we spend almost every waking moment together since our parents have grown to be closer as well.

"Torres!" Huh? What the hell does the energizer bunny want?

"Yeah?"

"I called you about 4 times pay attention I could have marked you absent! Anyways now to get on with class, you all have a new group project!" Ugh! I hate projects they're a pain in the ass well at least it's a group project but sometimes I usually do all the work.

"Torres, Stewart, Grey, Russo! You're all in a group! Now that you know who is with who get together and walk towards the Computer Lab." Wait who the heck is Russo? It's pretty hard to know people in his classes since he calls us by our last names he's logic makes sense though he said since we call him by his last name he might as well do the same.

I've known everyone in my grade since about first grade so I find it weird that I don't know a Russo. Wait! A minute I forgot this is a cluster class its mixed with 7th grade and 8th now that makes more sense Russo might be a 8th grader. Miley knows 8th graders I'll just ask. I walk towards her and Nate Grey.

"Hey Miles! Who's Russo?" she raises her eyebrow at me I wonder why? What the hell am I supposed to know who this person is?

"You don't know? Well she is older than us she's a huge trouble maker most people know her as Rebel Russo she has quite the reputation shocked to know she don't know who she is a lot of people know of her."

The fuck? Well that's odd I haven't heard of her.. I wouldn't be too surprised though I really hate gossip it's so damn pointless and annoying especially if it involves stupidity who am I kidding drama is just plain stupidity.

"I never heard of 'Rebel Russo' what has the girl done anyway?" I ask with curiosity. Miley was about to open her mouth to respond when Nate replies instead.

"Seriously Mitch? She's been caught doing weed on campus, and been like three major fights and those girls lost pretty badly I think I heard that she broke some chick's arm. She also is known for being a heartbreaker she doesn't last with people more than a week or so it's pretty sad."

See this is why I don't listen to gossip I never know the actual truth. The girl sounds pretty bad though I don't know why but I just want to get to know this Rebel Russo she sounds very interesting. The three of us walked into the Computer Lab and sat down the second to last aisle of computers.

Damn I wasn't even paying attention to Mr. Morris I have no idea what this stupid group project is about. I wonder where the hell this Russo chick is what though we are supposed to be with our group then again she's known to break rules so why would she suddenly follow then.

"Hey Sevies!" What the hell? I look up to see who the voice belonged to and I see a beautiful girl with shoulder length wavy dark brown hair and nice chocolate brown eyes that show so much. This girl was gorgeous.

"What? Did you call us?" Miley asked. Well I was actually thinking the same thing but I think it happens to do with us being seventh graders. Who the hell is this girl she is obviously beautiful but something about her was so mysterious it just interested me and pulled me into this daze.

"Sevies, you know since you're seventh graders, sevies. God, you sevies are so damn slow." Well I guess I was right well at least it makes somewhat sense.

"Who are you anyway?" I finally had the courage to ask. I mean c'mon it seemed like only actual logical question to ask sense the Miley wasn't being very smart about the questions she asked this gorgeous girl. She smirked. I felt my heartbeat speed up what the hell? Why does my heart feel like it's going to come out of my chest any minute.

"Well I'm offended to know someone doesn't know of me but I'll gladly introduce myself people call me Rebel Russo" I just starred at her. How in the world does a girl this beautiful be such a troublemaker or be known as one. I can't believe I never acknowledged her before.

"Haven't your parents taught you that it's wrong to stare?" she smirked again that smirk I don't know what it is but it makes my heart race. I guess working on this project won't be all that bad.

It's been a few days since we got that project yet I don't understand why I can't get Russo out of my mind. Russo… I wonder what's her actual name I know Russo is her last name but what's her first? I have been having these random little thoughts about her rather more often than I would be comfortable with.

"Mitchie!" Miley yells while waving her hand in front of my face I wonder how long I've been tuning her out.

"What?" I ask. I don't know why but I haven't been putting any attention to anything lately.

"Dude seriously what the hell is up with you? You've been so out of it since we got that stupid script project in World History." I honestly don't really know how to respond...How can I when I don't know the answer myself…

"Seriously Mitch you're scaring me..." she says with a worried voice.

"Honestly Miles I don't know…" I say sincerely I hope she doesn't think I'm lying because seriously I don't need this right now what I need are answers and I seriously doubt Miley will have any of those answers. I'm starting to get really fed up with myself right now I feel like I don't understand myself and it scares me.

"…-Well where I'm going with is you should know I'm always here for you when you need someone to talk too okay?" Fuck. Did I seriously just block out a whole heart to heart thing Miley just said... crap well might as well act like I listened.

"Yeah I know" I just need to get some time for myself but yet it feels like I've spent these past days by myself I've hung out with friends but I'm not really there I think I might just take a walk later tonight after Miley's family leaves we're having one of our usual weekly dinners which means they're here for most of the afternoon. I'm actually surprised my family hasn't noticed the change in my behavior then again I always hide my feelings around family because it's the only time I have to get away from my problems.

It's been about an hour or so since the Stewart's left I'm still laying on my bed like how I was earlier when Miley and I were in here. I think it's about time I get some fresh-air being indoors too long isn't really my thing. I grab my iPhone 4 and my earphones and head downstairs and walk into the kitchen and grab the dry erase marker and write on the white board that we have on the fridge saying that I'm going to the park and I'll be back in about an hour or so.

I live about two blocks away from a park it's been the park I've always been to since I was little I always come here to think no one really knows of it but Miley she found me once here under my spot which is under a big tree I randomly came across about a few years back and I just always come here since. I connect my earphones to my phone and start to play some music there is a breeze it's not a cold or hot breeze it's a nice breeze the one that makes you feel like you're in some type of movie having this dramatic scene that shows everything is okay…and being here in my spot makes it actually feel that things will be okay.

I don't understand my thoughts or these random feeling I've been having, it's weird. I'm a 7th grader I don't get anything. I may be book smart and somewhat street smart but this is just plain rocket science to me. While I'm sitting and change the song on my phone I suddenly feel someone's presence which is odd this park usually is alone and if it's not then it's me and a random gangster looking dude pass by.

I suddenly jump out of my comfortable place when I hear a voice. I immediately take off my earphones and turn around and there she is no one other than Russo. I'm really starting to get tired of calling her Russo or 'Rebel Russo'. She seems different now that I pay attention to her features she seems scared yet confused and so broken? Suddenly I notice she's looking at me with a raised eyebrow as if she's waiting for something or amused...shit...was she talking.?

"Sorry what?" I feel so stupid; how can I be so caught up in my thoughts about her if she is standing right in front of me.

"I said what are you doing here alone? And at night?" Wow…out of all questions in the world I did not expect that.

"Oh…well uh...I just came to think.." she just nods as like she understands what I mean which is also odd since no one never really understood why I come here alone not even Miley she always thought it was creepy. Now thinking about it why the hell is she here? I've never seen her here in the 10 years that I come here.

"Why are you here...I mean no one ever comes to this park during the night" I ask with curiosity.

"Well that's none of your business now is it?" ...fuck…? This girl really makes no sense at all. I told her my reason why can't she tell me hers. I look back and pay attention to her facial features once more and now I can't see the emotions that were there no longer than 3 minutes ago...it is as if she masked all her emotions but she does this well...like she has years of practice to perfect it. Suddenly I get a text from my mom.

_Mom: Mitch it's getting late. Start heading home. _

I wasn't sure if I should say goodbye or not. I look back to where the mysterious beautiful girl once was standing and she is nowhere to be found. Russo has some fucking ninja skills because she's nowhere in sight then again it is dark and she was wearing mostly black. I start walking back towards my house with only one thought in mind _why did I not feel the unknown feeling while I was with her?_

* * *

**So there's the first chapter! Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**SOooo! Sorry about the late update...I was going to get a new computer because the one I have is a piece of shit but I felt bad for making you guys wait. Anyway Im on summer break so I might have chapters more often. MAYBE thursday or saturday because THE BLACKHAWKS WON and i Have plans friday...but ill try! I hope the extra long chapter makes up for my late update...i feel really bad sorry guys! HERE IT IS!**

**Mitchie's POV  
**

I don't get how someone can just be the only thing you think about. It's a very weird thing as if she just took over my thoughts and I don't even know her! I seriously need to pay attention to my homework or else I'm never going to get this done.

I looked down to my essay that I'm supposed to be writing and the only thing written is my name. At least I spelled it right. Okay think...think...think...I get taken out of my thought by my phone vibrating signaling I have a new message.

_Miley: Hey Mitch! wanna come w/ me to the mall?_

I think about it before responding. I really need to get this paper done right now or I will need to wake up about an hour earlier to try to finish it last minute…ahh Fuck it I only got a few years to be young and it will be a great distraction.

_Me: Alright sound cool you picking me up or do I meet you there? _

I instantly get a response.

_Miley: Meet me at the food court at our bench._

I start putting my things away, grab my phone, put it in my pocket, and walk downstairs to see my sister Dallas making a sandwich at the countertop.

"Hey Dal! Do ya mind giving me a ride to the mall?" I ask with a pout for she could just give in. You see I've been doing this pout since I was like 2 and everyone just falls for it eventually.

"Ugh! Why do you have to do that damn pout! Fine I'll eat this on the way over I guess." she says while finishing her sandwich while I just grab the keys and leave outside to start the car. Dallas walks out of the house with her hair up in a messy bun wearing a white tank top and short denim shorts. She climbs into the car and starts checking herself out in the mirror.

"Really Dude? C'mon your just dropping me off it's not like you're going to be followed by fucking paparazzi!" I say with annoyance. Seriously, she can be so damn full of herself sometimes and so insecure all at the same time. Insecure about what? I don't even know she's fucking gorgeous.

"Shut it or I will not drive you anywhere."

The rest of the ride was uneventful. I'm already at the mall but since Dallas can be a bitch, she dropped me off on the opposite side of the food court so I have to walk through the whole mall. I suddenly hear my phone go off and I look at the screen and notice it's a text from Miley.

_Miley: Where the hell are you?_

_Me: Fucking Dallas dropped me off by Dillards I'll see you in 5._

Why is the mall packed? Oh yeah it's Sunday which usually means family day. I start walking towards our bench it's kind of weird there's nothing special about the bench at all but we always sit there when we come to the mall. I get closer and see Miley sitting down drinking her usual Mocha Frappuccino Starbucks drink. She's typing something into her phone so I decide to sneak up on her and go behind her and just cover her eyes.

"AHH!" she screams and pulls my hands away from her eyes and turns and sees me basically dying of laughter.

"Sometimes I wonder why people think your so damn innocent you almost made me drop my Mocha!"

My laughter finally dies out and I just sit next to her and take her a drink of her coffee.

"Okay first off you of all people should know I ain't any innocent little 7th grader and secondly well sorry you don't control your actions now that is a personal problem" I say with a smirk and she rolls her eyes. Oh how I love messing with Miles.

"Whatever. You know how we have that project for Morris? Well he is only going to give us Monday and Tuesday to work on it in class and it's due Friday we need to get together like Thursday or Wednesday." Damn it. I seriously hate fucking group projects...no, wait a minute that means I see Russo…hell yeah.

"Uh…Fine, but what about Russo? We don't talk to her or anything." I ask with curiosity because now that I'm thinking about it, I have a point; how on earth are we supposed to get together with her if we don't know how or where to find her?

"Really Mitchie? As if Russo will even do the project. We will just say she did. I do not want to be on her bad side." Oh Hell No! I am not working my ass off for someone to take credit I don't care how badass she is or how beautiful her eyes are or how gorgeous she is…wait what...?

"What the? No! Miles that's not even cool you know I usually end up doing the work especially since you and Nick are always flirty birds around each other I'll just go talk to her on Monday" Okay I am even shocked with my reply. I could hardly talk to her last night at the park. How can I be all badass and talk to her face to face?

"Mitch if you want your funeral early then go for it but I don't see why it matters anyway and I do not flirt with Nick!" she says the end of the sentence with a huff.

"Okay you're being dramatic...she's not gonna kill me. She'll probably tell me to fuck off and that's about it and if it's true about her reputation then she probably has to be careful to not get into any more trouble" Now thinking about it...she didn't seem violent last night at the park. She had her moment where she seemed so fragile and innocent. I don't get why but I want to learn more I want to know what caused her to look so broken... I want to learn more about the Russo I saw yesterday not the one who people are scared of…

* * *

Well it's Monday and I'm walking to school. God, Mondays should be not even be classified as a day of the week. Miley and I had a good time at the mall we caught up even though we see each other almost every day. I just wanna get this day over with. So I put in my headphones and put my iPhone on shuffle.

I suddenly get pulled out of my music trance when someone bumps into me. Ugh I ain't a damn morning person I don't wanna deal with this shit.

"What the fuck! Watch where you're going!" I didn't really care about snapping on this person they made me drop my damn phone it better not be broken.

"Woah calm your tits." Wait...that sounds like... I look up and I'm met with those beautiful deep chocolate brown eyes and full pink lips and that signature smirk. Russo.

"Oh…R-Russo." Why am I stuttering?

"No shit…anyway What's up your ass? Cat got your tongue?" She teases...I get chills and I feel the heat rise on my cheeks...what the hell is wrong with me...I mask or try to mask what my feelings are whatever they are.

"Nothing mornings aren't my thing I have to talk to you though; Since we have that project due for Morris on Friday, Miley wanted to work on it sometime this week outside of school like at my house or something and trust me we are not doing the work by ourselves so if you don't help you're not getting credit for shit." I finish with a smirk since I know she probably has to help in order to pass the 8th grade to go to high school.

"Well well well…someone decided to come out of their little shell...I guess I could but I can't today or Thursday. Just give me your hand." She says while she takes out a black sharpie out of her back pocket. I obey and extend out my hand with my palm facing up. She reaches out and grabs my hand and begins to write something on my palm.

The skin contact makes my whole body feel as if it's burning. I don't get these feelings at all I've never had this happen to me before.

"There's my number text me when and where." I just nod because I can't seem to find my voice. Without any more words said we go our separate ways and I look at my palm and start to save the number to my phone.

I got to school late since my morning encounter took about 7 minutes even though it felt like a minute. I'm in 6th period right now which is English Honors but since our teacher is like 80 we just mess around while she's typing away on her computer in her office. Our class is real loud I don't get how no one complains next door but oh well.. I'm bored I don't feel like talking to the usual people Miley is being all flirty with Nick anyway so I look at my palm and see that number there and I don't know why but somehow I end up grabbing my phone and sending a text to Russo.

_To Russo: hey it's Mitchie the person u basically killed this morning_

I just sit and start having a very anything but interesting conversation with this guy named Tony who sits in front of me he's talking about baseball or some stupid sport. I just nod and comment when it's necessary so I don't sound uninterested suddenly my phone buzzes.

_From Russo: you got in my way but at least I didn't yell unlike someone :p_

_To Russo: hey! I ain't a mornin person nd u made me drop my phone dude._

_From Russo: damn no need to get defensive I was only teasing _

_To Russo: whatever hey what's ur first name anyway? I'm getting tired of calling u Russo I feel like the energizer bunny :P_

_From Russo: Energizer bunny? U mean Morris? Hah that asswipe is pretty wired..but if you must kno it's Alex._

Suddenly the bell rings and it's time to go I don't even reply I just grab my stuff and leave. I walk towards my last class which happens to be with the bitch Mrs. Smith. I don't understand the woman at all at the beginning she was basically in love with me I'm not even exaggerating I got my hair cut in layers and dyed it black and she kept saying throughout the period how much she loved my hair. About 2 weeks later she just started to pick on me as if I'm a troubled kid…like what the fuck?

I'm walking into class and sit down at my sit and just plug in my earphones and start listening to music. I put my head down since I really don't care what the bitch has to say today. I close my eyes and just ignore everything around me I start to feel sleep take over when I suddenly get shoved. I hate mornings but what pisses me off just as much is when people disturb my sleep.

"What!" I groan. Damn can people not see I'm trying to sleep?

"Well Ms. Torres if you want to sleep then let's see if the walk to the office wakes you up" Smith says in her usual annoying voice. I really don't care she sends me at least twice a week anyway. I just get up and grab my backpack and slide it over one shoulder and walk out. I still have my earphones on so I just turn up the volume and keep walking...when suddenly I collide with another body which makes me fall on my ass.

"Shit!" I shriek with pain. Damn my ass hurts.

"Fuck!" I never heard her voice before... I look up and I see a fair skinned girl with long dark brown hair and big hazel eyes she looks really short. It's adorable. Something about her just grabs my attention. I try to speak but I'm just mesmerized by this girl's beauty. I suddenly get pulled out of my trance when I hear her voice again.

"Is there something on my face?" she asks with confusion yet alarmed voice

"Ohh noo I just got lost in my thoughts sorry." I say sincerely I can't just tell her she's gorgeous that would be weird.

"Oh it's okay so I'm sorry for not paying attention to where I'm going I'm new here and I was trying to figure where my class is." Oh well that explains why I've never seen her before.

"It's all good.. I could help you umm sorry what's your name?"

"Oh yeah sorry! I'm Sandy" she says with a smile damn she has a cute smile. What? Why am I even thinking like this? Things like this only started to appear after I saw Russo. Wait no Alex. This whole name thing is confusing.

"Mitchie" I respond with a smile as well. I don't know why but I keep comparing Alex and Sandy's beauty their both beautiful but my mind just somehow gets pulled back to _Alex._

* * *

It's now Wednesday so it's been two days since I met Sandy she's different than most pretty girls people know at school. I don't know how to really explain it I haven't talked to her since actually she hangs out with the popular crowd which consists of Tess, Caitlyn, Alison, Tony, Isaac and some other dudes.

Today is the last day to work on our project in class we have gotten a lot done actually so I don't think we need to get together after school. I am sort of disappointed about that though. Russo hasn't been to school in a while. I may not know her well but I am sorta worried about her my mind goes back to the night at the park about how scared and unsure she was I don't understand why but I just want to know what caused her to be scared that she had to put up a mask maybe her tough persona is just all a way to hide the fact that she is just scared of who knows what.

I'm barely getting to school I woke up late and it's about 9:50 so I have to go to the office and get a pass to enter campus. The secretaries have known me since I was little since they used to work at my elementary school until I was in 4th grade and they are both sisters which is kinda cool. I walk into the office to get greeted by Martha.

"Hey Mitchie, how are you?" she asks with a smile. I like her best out of her and Diana she actually cares about the students.

"I'm good just woke up late today so I need a pass."

"Well glad to hear you're doing well and okay what's your third period since second is about to end."

"Morris and thanks for the pass Martha." I say with a smile while taking the pass Martha is holding out and on my way out I hear her telling me to say hello to my mom. I'm walking to campus and I take my time to get to the computer lab because I really am not in the mood to deal with people.

I enter the lab and see everyone turn to see who came in. God I hate that it's like all attention is on you as if your some rare species. I make my way towards my group and take a seat at my computer to get interrogated by Miley.

"Michie! Where the heck have you been? Are you okay? Is your grandma okay? Did somethin-" I just cut her off before she makes herself run out of breath.

"Miley. Chill. Everything is fine and yes everyone is okay I just over slept which you know that means my mom over slept and you know how my mom gets about being late." and with that she lets out a sigh of relief.

"Oh...well then I feel bad for you, Connie is a bit annoying when she's in a rush" she says with sympathy.

" Miley..Miley..Miley trust me what you have witnessed is nothing compared to this morning I thought I was going to explode from frustration."

"Sucks. Well come on we are basically finished with our script now we need your approval." Thank god they finished it most likely Miley did it on her own, but at least it is done. It's actually quite hilarious I know Miley is funny but this is witty and that is something Miley and Nate aren't.

"Hey guys, I love the script but no offense you guys aren't this funny to write something like this." I ask in all seriousness.

"Oh well thanks a lot best friend. We didn't write it well we sorta just proof read it and edited it so it could be more school appropriate." Okay? So if Miley and Nate didn't write it and I certainly didn't then who the hell did? I get pulled out of my thoughts when I hear a familiar voice.

"Sup Torres." Alex. Wait. Alex she wrote it! She is the only girl I know that has that kind of a witty humor.

"Sup Russo. Hey did you finish the script?"

"Uhh yeah..?" She gave me the look like if it was the most obvious thing in the world and in a way it was but how do I know that? I don't even know her. She's been different from day one I know she is the badass everyone think she is. I want to know Alex not Russo.

"It's hilarious Alex good job dude." I look at her while saying that and it looks like she's surprised by the statement but the emotion soon gets masked.

"Look Torres all because you know my first name doesn't mean I gave you permission to call me by my first name. You're different so maybe one day I'll give you the thumbs up, but for now just call me Russo got it?"

"Yeah." Okay, this chick is more mysterious then I thought. I seriously need to learn more about her.

Miley warned me but I don't know I just can't seem to shake off this feeling that shes's different and worth figuring out. I tend to observe people a lot and my mom says I got that from her but I look for the good in people my mom really just is weird and if she doesn't like the vibe you give off then she won't like you but that doesn't mean she won't be nice. Alex is different. She is a lot more than a girl who gets in fights or has a witty attitude. I just don't know who she actually is yet.

* * *

It's been about a week since that day I called her Alex. I'm home right now just in my room with nothing much to do I got tired of sitting at my desk and being on the computer. I want to do something fun but I live in a small town only thing to do here is go to the mall or bowling alley and I don't feel like doing either. I pick up my phone and go through my contacts to see who seems interesting to text or call.

Ariana? No.

Alison? Nope.

Beth? Hell no.

Byran? Ehh…better not.

Caitlyn? I could but she's probably busy.

Ugh. Why do I have people I hardly talk to numbers in my phone. Oh yeah since we all know each other since elementary so at one point in time we all did talk to each other. I used to be good friends with the "Popular" but I guess at a young age I just knew they weren't the best of friends to have. I actually only have about 3 true friends I talk to Miley, Nichole, and Abby. We have been good friends since 5th grade. Damn I need more people to talk to. I kept scrolling down my contacts when I saw the name "Russo" and instantly just stopped and starred at the name. Before I realize what the hell I'm doing I already pressed send.

_To Russo: sup russo :p_

Why? The hell is her name still Russo in my phone? I guess might as well keep it like that before I get used to seeing it as Alex and me getting comfortable with it. I don't understand the big deal though that's the name her parents gave her. Now thinking about it what does Alex stand for? And why do people call her Rebel I know she gets into trouble but I want to know the actual story behind it. I get put back into reality when I feel my phone vibrate on my leg.

From Russo: nthin much wbu torres?

_To Russo: just thinkin hey what does alex stand for?_

From Russo: whats with u and questions..i wont answer until you answer me why u seem to give a damn.

Well someone seems aggressive. I haven't asked many questions? Have I? I doubt it I hardly talk to her unless no one ever has the courage to actually ask or even talk to her. If that is the case then why are people so scared? She isn't all that bad if she was then she would have cussed me out by now.

_To Russo: well I dunno ? Ur different. I'm curious and wanna know who you are not what people assume you to be._

From Russo: different... that's one way to put it alright whatever. Torres fine you wanna know me thats all up to you but I think its only fair if I get to kno you too.

* * *

That night was different. I slept late and all I replied was with an okay and after that she didn't reply. Did she say that just to get me to leave her alone? I had all these different scenarios in my head of what this would bring maybe a new friendship? I don't know but just knowing that's a possibility makes me wonder more about the actual person she may be? I know she's been through something no kid is just violent or careless just because. This means something new but the question what will be the outcome?

School has been well school, we already presented our script and our PowerPoint about what we learned on the historical figures we did great even got extra credit. The only thing I have noticed is that Russo started talking a bit more and even has laughed a few times it's a good thing it makes me realize that this whole getting to know each other thing she said was true and didn't just say it to shut me up.

It's been about a month or so since when I actually told her I want to know her true self not the girl everyone just sees. We haven't had any of those type of moments where we open up. We just talk of random stuff like I learned that she really likes rap and music in general. You might think that isn't much of a big thing since we are teens and what teen doesn't like music? It not the fact that it seems like a common fact of an adolescent it's the fact that she opened up.

Morris is just too much of an energizer bunny we have a new project to do which is to learn how to record audio and how to put in a video; which consists of pictures and an interview of a teacher at the school. We are in the computer lab and Miley is at the end then I'm in the middle then Russo at the beginning of the row. Surprisingly enough the three of us get along Miley and me still talk most of the time but sometimes Alex tells us some joke and we all just crack up.

"Hey Torres!" I look away from the computer screen and turn to my left to turn to Russo.

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever googled funny cat pictures?" she asks with a serious tone. I never really have and I honestly don't even know where is going with this.

"…Noo?" I say extending the word

"What! Well scoot over here let's look some up because they are some funny ass kittens out there" she says while she opens a new tab with Google and clicks on images.

I scoot my chair over and press the lever down so I can be sitting down low just like Russo I don't like being looked up to it makes me feel awkward. She starts typing and waiting for the page to load.

"Ugh this school has crappy internet." she says with a groan noticing that the computer froze.

"Well just turn it off and restart it while you wait we can look through the kitten pictures on my computer." I don't even wait for her to reply I make my way over to my screen and open internet explorer and start typing in 'funny cat pics' when I realize she hasn't moved.

"What are you scared of? I don't bite c'mon." I said gesturing to the empty space between both of our computers. She looked at me and it's as if she was trying to figure me out so I just looked at her too. I saw her eyes full on curiosity yet another emotion confused? I don't know but I was captivated by her eyes I could tell she has a story and not just any other story but a special story.

After our little starring contest she moved and it seems like she just shook off what just happened and I figured I might as well. She moved over and we started scrolling through the pictures and it is probably the most amusing thing I have ever done. We saw this one cute little fluffy kitten with a caption underneath saying 'I hate you' and I don't really know how it was funny but Russo turned to me and I looked at her and we were silent for about 3 seconds and we just started laughing non-stop to the point where we were crying and grasping for a breath. After about a minute or a few we were calming down when Morris came.

"Torres and Russo! Calm Down! What's so funny anyway?" He asked while crossing his arms and raising one eyebrow. We both just turned and pointed at the picture of the kitten.

"You kids now a days are so weird." He says while walking back to the back of the room.

"See I told you there are funny kittens on Google!" she says while smiling. I love how she is without her walls up I think she is slowly showing her true self or at least I hope she is but for what it's worth she has a beautiful smile.

"Yeah well I never said I didn't believe you" I said with a smile.

"That is true however you looked at me like I was crazy so in a way you did." she says with a knowing tone.

"Whatever smartass" I say while getting back to working on the project. I was getting some music to put at the end of the video and while I was I got lost again in my thoughts. Alex Russo is more different then I thought. I figured it would take longer for her to actually start talking but it's been quite fast maybe even too fast? Is this good? I don't understand her though she holds herself to be someone you should just leave alone why did she change that for me? I look at the clock and its 10:21 which means in two minutes the class ends and then it will be as if we don't know each other or have ever interacted once in our lifetime. I figured I should just ask why and get the whole thing over with or else it will drive me crazy.

"Hey, Russo Why are you different with me? I mean I could see you are normally not like how you are when you are with me usually you;re this so called Rebel Russo but with me you aren't why?" She turns and looks at me and her face and eyes are hard to read and what comes out of her mouth confuses me a lot more.

"You're different Torres." Her tone doesn't tell me anything either and with that the bell rings and I watch her leave.

* * *

**So there you go! review! again thank you iloy-shadowchild for letting me use your story! **


End file.
